masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Issues with Reeger
I was on my second play through and while recruiting Tali, i took too long and reeger died. Luckily, i was able to load a save and restart the mission and used the paragon option and make sure he stayed back, and completed the mission. I saw that he survived at the end. then when i went to the fleet to deal with the treason, i was unable to talk to him (he was there, but had no talk option), just veetor and the admirals. as a result, i couldnt use the "rally the crowd option" and had to lie and get tali exiled. has anyone else had a similar issue? :I've never had the problem of taking too long during the end of that mission. On my one playthrough, Reeger did tell me to hurry up, but I was able to kill the Armature before he was killed. In fact, I had no idea he could die until reading your post, so this is news to me. I have never timed it, but I would say it usually only takes me around 4-5 minutes to kill the Armature on Insanity difficulty. :It may be a problem with the game not resetting all values properly on a game load, or perhaps not freeing all memory used previously. If that is the case and this happened to me, I would turn my console off (or exit the game on PC) and restart the game with a fresh start and allocation of memory. If that was the problem then this solution should work. —ArmeniusLOD 23:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) : :I didnt think he could die either. according to his page though you have a limited amount of time. i think it has more so to do with the path you choose. the right side (sniper approach) i took both times he lived, but using the left approach got him killed. its too late to fix anything, i saved my game. i was mainly curious to see if this has happened to anyone else. as long as shes loyal, im happy. i need to get my paragon up enough to keep jack and mirandas loyalty. im trying to get everyone to survive the mission this time. ::How long did you take to get him killed? I have never encountered problems with Reeger, and only once did I pick a paragon interrupt to keep him staying back. So I almost always have him back up my assault. Going through the right alleyway is the easier path, all right, but I never got him killed going left either. And that's on Hardcore and Insanity. Braveangel 04:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Just a tip for the future for any RPG: save often and keep multiple saves. I'll often use up all 20 save slots when doing a mission, just in case I missed something so I can go back. I'll also try and keep a backlog of the last 3 or 4 missions/assignments I completed just in case I don't like the outcome later on. —ArmeniusLOD 05:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :: :: thats the weird thing. it didnt seem to take much longer than the first time i did the mission. everything is going fine then i hear "keelasah'li........ungh". then when i talk to tali i get the talk option "reeger is dead"